America's Most Eligible: Season 10 Choices
This page contains the choices in America's Most Eligible Season 10 and their outcomes. This game revolves heavily around choices you make, they can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game, good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 * Male. * Female. Choice 2 * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 Choice 3 (Male) * Luscious Locks (�� 15) * Short Black * Cropped Brown * Medium Blond Choice 4 (Male) * Dashing in Denim (�� 20) * Plaid to the Bone (�� 20) * Miami Casual * Old Staple Choice 3 (Female) * Rose Gold (�� 15) * Long Curls * Curly Bun * Silky Straight * Short Blond Choice 4 (Female) * Bird of Paradise (�� 20) * Flirty Floral (�� 20) * Bold in Blue Green * Pretty in Pink Choice 5 * This look is perfect! * Let's try something else. * I want to change my gender. If you choose "I want to change my gender," you go back to Choice 1. If you choose "Let's try something else," you go back to Choice 2 in your chosen gender. Choice 6 * Enter your name: Default is "Jamie." Chapter One: Who Has What It Takes Choices Choice 1 * Fame and fortune. (No effect) * Love. (No effect) * Drama, drama, and more drama. (No effect) Choice 2 * Contestant in tan (No effect) * Contestant in maroon (No effect) * Contestant in green (No effect) * Contestant in pink (No effect) Choice 3 * Everyone can use a friend. (No effect) * This is my chance to be in the spotlight! (No effect) Choice 4 * Jen, are you okay? (No effect) * Whitney, do you know how many people would kill to be in your shoes? (No effect) Choice 5 * A reflection of who you are. (No effect) * A reflection of society. (No effect) Choice 6 * Your Character's Name! (No effect) * The next contestant on America's Most Eligible. (No effect) * The fiercest woman/man you've ever met. (No effect) Choice 7 * Kiss Jen! (No effect) * Rip off your clothes! (No effect) * Throw a drink in Piper's face! (No effect) Choice 8 This is a timed choice. * Jump out of the way! (No effect) * Panic and freeze! (No effect) * Catch the light stand! (No effect) If you let the timer run out, you panic and freeze. Choice 9 * Handsome Stranger Face 1 (Mid range skin, wavy, brown hair) * Handsome Stranger Face 2 (Dark skin; short, black hair) * Handsome Stranger Face 3 (Light skin; short, curly, blond hair) Choice 10 * The Boy/Girl Next Door. (No effect) * Your new girlfriend/boyfriend. (No effect) Choice 11 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter the name of the stranger. Default is "Adam." Choice 12 * For me? (No effect) * Don't make me make you. (No effect) Choice 13 * Sneak off to the beach with Adam. (�� 12) * Wait for Jen at the house. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 This is a timed choice. *Sprint away! (No effect) *Trip and fall! (No effect) If the timer ends, you freeze. Diamond Choice 2 *Jump in the water! (No effect) *Offer to rub sunscreen on the Handsome Stranger's back. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *You're the producer who assigns roles, aren't you? *You were the original Boy Next Door before Whitney took your title! (No effect) *You must be the Boy Next Door from last season! (No effect) ⬅ Correct Diamond Choice 4 *Why did you sign up for AME in the first place? (No effect) *Do you think I have a chance at winning? (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *How do I know I can trust your advice? (No effect) *I'll judge Jen for myself. (No effect) *Thanks for the tip. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 *Lean your head on his shoulder. (No effect) *Watch the waves... (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 *Kiss The Handsome Stranger... (No effect) *Splash him! (No effect) Choice 14 * Sign your name. (No effect) Choice 15 * I hope your aura knows how to tango. (Teagan +2) * I don't do auras. (Teagan -1) Choice 16 * You're getting a little handsy there, Zeke. (Zeke -1, Bianca +2) * We'd burn it up even more as a threesome. (Zeke +2, Bianca -1) Choice 17 * It's a good think I'm naturally hot, then. (No effect) * That's okay. I like your style. (No effect) Choice 18 * I hope we get to spend lots of time together. (Derek +1) * Last I checked, AME isn't a team sport. (Derek -1) * In that case, you'd better pull your weight. (Derek +1) Choice 19 * Handsome Stranger? (No effect) * Derek? (No effect) * Everyone flirting with me nonstop? (No effect) Choice 20 * Choose this item! (�� 20) * Choose this look. (No effect) "This item" is called "The Suitor" if you are male and "The Suitress" if you are a female. "This look" is called "Button Up" if you are male and "Simple Style" if you are female. "First Impressions" - You've unlocked an outfit in the closet! Choice 21 * Let's do this. (No effect) * I'm in way over my head! (No effect) Choice 22 * Uh, what's a Confessional? (No effect) * This is so cool! (No effect) Choice 23 * Actually, can you go over it again? (No effect) * Let's get started! (No effect) Choice 24 * I'm fine as hell. (�� +Flirt) * Anyone would be better than those uggos out there. (��+Villain) * I'm not sure I am America's Most Eligible... (❤ +Sweetheart) Choice 25 * If they underestimate me, I'll make them pay. (��+Villain) * Well, we all know America loves an underdog. (❤ +Sweetheart) * Let's just say that's my favorite... position. (�� +Flirt) Choice 26 * The best feeling in the world. (❤ +Sweetheart) * Sexy as hell. (�� +Flirt) * Made up by corporations to get your money. (��+Villain) Choice 27 (only if you aren't the Flirt, Villain or Sweetheart) *Let me try again. (Repeat Choices 24-26) *Just call me The Sweetheart. *Just call me The Villain. *Just call me The Flirt. " " if you got 2 or more ''�� +Flirt points or chose to be the Flirt.'' " " if you got 2 or more ''��+Villain points or chose to be the Villain.'' " " if you got 2 or more ''❤ +Sweetheart points or chose to be the Sweetheart.'' Teagan +2, Bianca +2, Derek +1, Zeke +2 if you're wearing the diamond outfit. " " if you're wearing the diamond outfit. Handsome Stranger +3 if you went to the beach with him. Chapter Two: First Impressions Choices Choice 1 * I'd better get used to expecting the unexpected. (Derek +1) * He should've told me about this! (Teagan -1) * I can't wait to spend more time with him! (Bianca +1) Choice 2 * Can you repeat that? (No effect) * Let's do this! (No effect) Choice 3 * Take the earpiece. (No effect) Choice 4 * Must be one of the perks of being gorgeous. (Bianca +1, Han -1, Ryder -1) * Do Pictagram followers even count as 'fans'? (Bianca -1, Han +1, Ryder +1) * My mom is my #1. That counts for something, right? (Bianca -1, Han +1, Ryder -1) Han +2, Ryder +2 if you're wearing the diamond outfit. '' '''Choice 5' * Poppin' bottles up in here! (No effect) Choice 6 * Swipe the bottle and take a sip! (Lina +1, Zeke -1) * Reprimand Lina for stealing. (Lina -1, Derek +1) Lina +2 if you're wearing the diamond outfit. Choice 7 * Why didn't you tell me you're a contestant this season? (Adam -1) * I'm gonna take you down! (Adam +1) * I'm so glad you're here to stay! (Adam +1) Choice 8 * Good to the last drop... (No effect) Choice 9 * Stand up for Teagan. (Bianca -1, Teagan +1, Ivy +1) * Back up Bianca. (Teagan -1, Bianca +1, Ivy -1) Choice 10 * Try to open the jar. (No effect) Choice 11 * Beautiful Contestant Face 1 (Mid range skin; wavy, brown hair) * Beautiful Contestant Face 2 (Dark skin; curly, black hair) * Beautiful Contestant Face 3 (Light skin; shoulder-length, blonde hair) Choice 12 * Rude much? (Beautiful Contestant -1, after Choice 13) * Thank you! (Beautiful Contestant +1, after Choice 13) Choice 13 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter the name of the contestant: Default is "Mackenzie," Beautiful Contestant +1 if you are wearing the diamond outfit. Choice 14 * Beer. (+Challenge) * Gin. (+Challenge) * Champagne. (+Challenge) * Sparkling Water. (+Challenge) Choice 15 * Mint. (+Challenge) * Ghost Peppers. (+Challenge) * Strawberries. (+Challenge) * Fruit Juice. (+Challenge) Choice 16 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter your signature drink name: Default is "The GOAT." +Challenge. Choice 17 * Your Drink Name. (No effect) Choice 18 * Flaming Sambuca. (No effect) * Mint Irish Coffee. (No effect) * Straight Whiskey. (No effect) * Spiked Mulled Cider. (No Effect) * Cherry Creamsicle Cocktail. (No effect) Choice 19 * Convince everyone to jump in the pool! (�� 19) * Tell everyone to wait patiently. Diamond Choice 1 *CANNONBALL! (Han +1, Mackenzie +1) *Bellyflop! (Bianca +1, Ryder +1, Lina +1) *Swan dive! (Ivy +1, Zeke +1) Diamond Choice 2 *Partner with Teagan! (Teagan +1) *Partner with Derek! (Derek +1) *Partner with Adam! (Adam +1) Diamond Choice 3 Follow the sign appearing on the right side of the screen but remember that this is a timed choice. *Forward! *Left! *Right! *Back! Adam +2, Teagan +2, Derek +2 if you win. Adam +1, Teagan +1, Derek +1 if you lose. Diamond Choice 4 *Kiss one of the guys! (+1 with the guy you choose) *Kiss one of the girls! (+1 with the girl you choose) *Make a toast! Lina +1, Han +1. Diamond Choice 5 Only if you chose to make a toast *The best season of AME ever! (Teagan +1, Bianca +1) *Winning half a million dollars! (Teagan +1, Bianca +1) *New friends... and enemies! (Teagan +1, Bianca +1) Choice 20 * Ha! Suck it. (Ivy -1, Beautiful Contestant +1) * I feel so honored! Thank you! (Derek +1, Lina -1) Choice 21 * Beach flower. (No effect) Choice 22 * Take Bianca's side! (Ryder -1, Bianca +1, Teagan -1) * Take Teagan's side! (Ryder -1, Teagan +1, Bianca -1) * Back away slowly... (Ivy -1, Ryder +1) Choice 23 * Explore the roof with Adam! (�� 17) (Adam +1) * Explore the penthouse with Mackenzie! (�� 17) (Mackenzie +1) * Explore the study with Derek! (�� 17) (Derek +1) * Wait for Teagan and Bianca. Diamond Choice 5 (Derek) *You dreamed of this? ''(Derek +1) *This is seriously so cool! (Derek +1) '''Diamond Choice 6 (Derek)' *Children's book. (Derek +1) *Foraging book. (No effect) *Joke book. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 (Derek) *That's so sweet. (No effect) *You're such a nerd. (No effect) *It kinda feels like you're cheating... (No effect) "Secrets Secrets" - Derek told you he's a super AME's fan! Diamond Choice 8 (Derek) *Kiss Derek! (Derek +1) *Lock him in the secret room! (Derek +1) *Slap him! (Derek -1 initially, then +2 after) Diamond Choice 9 (Mackenzie) *I want to know more about your family. (No effect) *Why'd you audition for AME? (No effect) *Who do you think is the biggest competition? (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 (Mackenzie) *That's really noble. (Mackenzie +1) *That doesn't mean you can't have fun too. (Mackenzie +1) "Secrets Secrets" - ''Mackenzie told you about her sister!'' Diamond Choice 11 (Mackenzie) *Kiss Mackenzie! (Mackenzie +1) *Hug her. (Mackenzie +1) Diamond Choice 12 (Adam) *You don't have to prove anything to anyone. (No effect) *Will you show me ''who you really are? (No effect) ''"Secrets Secrets" - ''Adam told you why he came back!'' Diamond Choice 13 (Adam) *To win this whole competition! (Adam +1) *To have many more moments like this... (Adam +1) *You'd kiss me right now. (Adam +1) Diamond Choice 14 (Adam) *Kiss Adam! (Adam +1) *Stargaze with him. (Adam +1) Choice 24 * Vote to eliminate Bianca. (Bianca -10, Teagan +10, Ryder -1, Lina +1) * Vote to eliminate Teagan. (Teagan -10, Bianca +10, Ryder -1, Derek +1) "Tiebreaker" - You saved Bianca/Teagan from Elimination! "Week One Elimination" - Bianca/Teagan has been rendered ineligible. Chapter Three:'' Flirting for the Win'' Choices Choice 1 * Why not just share mine? (Ryder +2) * I don't think that's a good idea. (Ryder -1) * Over my dead body! (Ryder -1) Choice 2 * Side with Beautiful Contestant. ( Mackenzie +2, Ryder -2) * Side with Ryder. (Mackenzie -2, Ryder +2) Choice 3 * Meeting all my gorgeous housemates. (�� +Flirt) * When Teagan and Bianca got into a catfight. (��+Villain) * The party itself! It was really fun. (❤ +Sweetheart) Choice 4 * Starting some juicy drama. (��+Villain) * Bonding with my housemates. (❤ +Sweetheart) * Getting alone time with a certain cutie. (�� +Flirt) Choice 5 * Mackenzie * Adam * Bianca * Teagan * Derek You can only pick one to talk about. '''How' you talk about them is dependent on which personality you've chosen to be most consistent with and you will get a point for that trait. '' " " if you got 2 or more ''❤ +Sweetheart points.'' " " if you got 2 or more ''��+Villain points.'' " " if you got 2 or more ''�� +Flirt points.'' Choice 6 * Don't listen to them. You're doing great! (No effect) * You should probably step it up. (No effect) Choice 7 * Buy this item! (�� 25) (Ace of Clubs) * No thanks. (No effect) This item is called Red Carpet Ready. Han +2, Lina +2 if you're wearing the diamond outfit. Choice 8 * I wish I were as self-assured as you are. (Han +2, Lina -2) * Big talk from a guy who hasn't won anything yet.(Lina +2, Han -2) Choice 9 * Can you explain that again? (No effect) * Let's get started! (No effect) Choice 10 * This is blatant manipulation! (No effect) * But I'll play along. (No effect) Choice 11 * Zeke. (Zeke +2, Teagan/Bianca -2) * Teagan/Bianca. (Teagan/Bianca +2, Zeke -2) Choice 12 This is a timed choice. * Scowl! (Zeke/Teagan/Bianca -2) * Snap! (Zeke/Teagan/Bianca -2) * Smile! (Zeke/Teagan/Bianca +2) ⬅ Correct Choice 13 * Phone Number. (+Challenge, Zeke/Teagan/Bianca +2) Ryder +2 if you're wearing the diamond outfit. Choice 14 * I'm your roommate! (Ryder -2) * I'm the man/woman of your dreams. (Ryder +2) Choice 15 This is a timed choice. * Your phone number! (Derek +1, -Challenge) * Your bod! (Derek -1, +Challenge) * Your smile! (Derek +1, +Challenge) ⬅ Correct Derek +1 if you're wearing the diamond outfit. Choice 16 This is a timed choice. * A shot of gin? (Adam +1, +Challenge) * A shrimp cocktail? (Adam -1, -Challenge) * A Shirley Temple? (Adam +1, +Challenge) Adam +1, Mackenzie +1 if you're wearing the diamond outfit. Choice 17 * You can do this. (Ivy +1) * You need to get a hold of yourself. (Ivy -1) Choice 18 * Help Ivy get phone numbers! (Ivy +1) (�� 18) * Get back to the Challenge. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 * I actually think she's too good for you. * She gets really shy around hot guys. Ivy +1 Diamond Choice 2 * The mesmerizing display of lights! * The crux of time and space! Ivy +1 Diamond Choice 3 * We want Ivy's autograph! * We're competing for her love! Ivy +1, ''Mackenzie +1.'' Diamond Choice 4 * This is your victory, Ivy. * Thank Beautiful Contestant. Ivy +1, ''Mackenzie +1.'' . Choice 19 * Take a deep breath and relax. (Teagan/Bianca +2) * It sounds like you totally bombed. (Teagan/Bianca -2) if you won the challenge. Choice 20 * We all did our best. (Han +2, Derek +1, Lina -2) * Y'all better step up your game! (Lina +2, Derek -1, Han -2) if you helped Ivy get phone numbers. if you did NOT helped Ivy get phone numbers. Choice 21 (if you won the challenge) * Date Card. (No effect) Choice 22 (if you won the challenge) * Lina. (Lina +2, Teagan/Bianca -1) * Teagan/Bianca. (Teagan/Bianca +2, Lina -1) Choice 22 (if you lost the challenge) * I can't wait to get to know everyone better! * I knew you'd make the right choice. (-1 Ivy, +2 Lina) Chapter Four: All Hands on Deck Choices Choice 1 *You don't need a gimmick to stand out! (Han -2) *It's genius. Go for it! (Han +2) *You should try something else. Choice 2 *Buy this item! (�� 25) (Smooth Sailor) *No thanks. This item is called Anchors Aweigh. Han +2 if you buy the outfit. Choice 3 This is a timed choice! *You can't swim?! *It's probably fine! (Ivy +1) Ivy +2 if you're wearing the diamond outfit. Choice 4 *Beautiful Contestant. *Handsome Stranger. *Lina/Bianca/Teagan. (Depending on who you brought) *Ivy. *Derek. Choice 5 (Beautiful Contestant) This is a timed choice! *Tighten! *Slacken! ⬅ Correct (Beautiful Contestant +2) *Release! Beautiful Contestant +1 if you're wearing the diamond outfit. Choice 6 (Handsome Stranger) Handsome Stranger +1 if you're wearing the diamond outfit. *To bring out your sweet side! *To get the cameras' attention! *To feel free, like Rose and Jack! (Adam +2) Choice 7 (Lina) Lina +2 if you're wearing the diamond outfit. *Do body shots! (Lina +2) *Make cocktails! Choice 7''' '''(Bianca) Bianca +2 if you're wearing the diamond outfit. *That's a clever strategy. (Bianca +2) *Well, you didn't have to ruin my shot! Choice 8 (Ivy) *Take the bottle! (No effect) Choice 9 (Ivy) *Don't tell me you've got a bun in the oven! (Ivy -1) *Then we don't need champagne. (Ivy +1) Choice 10 (Derek) Derek +1 if you're wearing the diamond outfit. *Dedication. I'm impressed. (Derek +1) *Kinda dweeby, honestly. Choice 11 *Sneak away with Handsome Stranger! (�� 20) *Sneak away with Derek! (�� 20) *Sneak away with Beautiful Contestant! (�� 20) *Hang out on deck. Diamond Choice 1 (Derek) *Take off your clothes. *Take Derek's shirt off. Derek +1. Diamond Choice 2 (Derek) *I'm more than ready. *I'd be happy cuddling you forever. Derek +2, Derek +1. Choice 12 This is a timed choice! *Dive in to help! (Ivy +2) *Call for help! *Wait for help! Choice 13 *Is this chemistry ''I'm seeing? (Ivy +1) *We're standing right here. '''Choice 14' *You've pissed off everyone here. (Ryder -2, Zeke +2, Lina -1, Teagan/Bianca +2) *Everyone's jealous of how hot you are. (Ryder +2, Zeke -1, Lina +2, Teagan/Bianca -1) Choice 15 *Vote to eliminate Ryder. ("Week Two Elimination" - Ryder has been rendered ineligible.) *Vote to eliminate Teagan/Bianca/Ivy. Choice 16 *Mackenzie's bag. (No effect) Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:America's Most Eligible